An Ordinary Marching Band Day
by Ashtrays
Summary: Ashleigh's friends meet her brother Matt from Dream Street at a New Castle game..........
1. DS Meet Ashleigh

Ashleigh blonde hair, blue eyes. Flute. Ash, Ashtrays, Sissy.

Tomasina: brown hair, brown eyes. Flute. Sina, Tommi, Cousin Tommi.

Christina: dirty blonde hair, brown eyes. Flute. Chrissy, Sissy.

Jennifer:black hair, brown eyes. Candy Cane. Jenn, Jenny.

Jacki: blonde hair, brown eyes. Candy Cane. Jake.

Rachel: brown hair, brown eyes. Flute. Rach, Fido III. 

Marissa: brown hair, brown eyes. Clarinet. Rissa, Mommy Aunt Rissa

Justin: black hair, brown eyes. Clarinet. Just, Daddy Uncle Justin

Adam: blonde hair, brown eyes. Trumpet. Grandpa.

Stephanie: black hair, brown eyes. Clarinet. Grannie.

Erin: black hair, brown eyes. Flute.

RJ: brown hair, brown eyes. Trumpet. Wonder Kid, **not in marching band.**

Meryle: black hair, brown eyes. Trumpet. **not in marching band.**

Chris: brown hair, brown eyes. Nugent, Wonder Boy. **not in band at all.**

Blake: blonde hair, blue eyes. Blakey. **not in band at all. Ashleigh's cousin.**

George: brown hair, brown eyes. Georgie. **not in band at all. Jacki's cousin. Blake's best friend.**

Dream Street: Dream Street.

"Chrissy! We need to hurry up! Or we'll be late!" Ashleigh yelled

"Ok! Ok! Don't kill me!" Christina said

"I will if Zump wont first!" Ashleigh said as Christina got into her car.

Once she shut the door, they got on their way to Ni-Ca-Hi.

"ASHTRAYS! Where have you two been?" Tomasina yells running up to them.

"Chrissy was doing her hair! Go figure." Ashleigh says

"Hey !I cant help it!" Christina says

They all laugh

Jennifer comes over in her Candy Cane outfit.

"Sup?" Jennifer asks

"Jenn! Chrissy did it again!" Tomasina says laughing

"Huh? Oh! That!" Jennifer says starting to laugh

"Omg! Whats up?" Their friend Marissa says coming up to them with her clarinet case.

"Dudettes! Whats crackin?" Justin says coming up to them

"Nutthin much." Jennifer says

"Daddy! Have you seen Grandpa?" Christina asks Justin

"Nope,sorry Chrissy." Justin says

"Sissy! Have you seen him?" Christina asks Ashleigh

"Nope." Ashleigh says

"GRANDCHILDREN!" Adam says coming over to them

"Grandpa!" Ashleigh says

"Have you seen Fido?" Christina asks

"Hey, guys!" Rachel says coming over

"Fido! We were just talking about you!" Marissa says

"Cool." Rachel says

They got on the marching band bus. And Jennifer got on the Candy Cane bus.

"It Happens EveryTime!" Christina sings along to Marissa's cd player

"Ok,Chrissy!CHRISSY!TURN IT DOWN!" Ashleigh yells over the Dream Street song

"What?" Christina says taking off the headphones

"Could you turn it down?" Tomasina asks

"Uh-huh. Sure." Christina says turning it down a pinch.

"ok, band, we arent going on today at halftime!" Zump says

"What?" Marissa asks

"We have special guests, today." He replies

"Cool." Rachel says

"Who are they?" Ashleigh asks

"Dream Street." He replies

"OMG!OMG!GREG!" Tomasina screams

"Cool!" Marissa says

"Ok,go get your uniforms!" Zump says

They get off the bus.

"Yo! Ash! Tommi! Over here!" Their friends Chris, RJ, and Meryle yell

"Hey! Sup?" Ashleigh asks going over to them.

"Sup, home skillets?" Tomasina asks

"Guess what!!!" Christina says coming over to them

"What Chrissy?" Nugent asks

"DREAM STREET ARE HERE!" She yells 

"That's great!" Meryle says

"Uh-huh. Super." RJ says yawning.

"Shut up!" Tomasina says pushing him playfully.

"GIRLS!GET OVER HERE! NOW!" Zump yells at them.

"Woops." Ashleigh says

"Someone's angry." Chrissy says

"For real!" Tomasina says

They go over to the trailer and get their uniforms.

"AND WELCOME TO BELLE VERNON AREA! TODAYS GAME IS THE BELLE VERNON AREA LEPAORDS AGIANST THE NEW CASTLE RED HURRICANES!" The announcer screamed.

"AND NEW CASTLE'S GUESTS FOR TONITE DREAM STREET! THEY WILL BE PREFOMING IN THE HURRICANE BANDS PLACE!" They scream 

They go and sit in the bleachers.

"So, Matt, why did you want us to do this again?" Greg asks.

"Well I promised my little sister we would. I mean she goes to this school." Matt answers.

"Where is she?" Frankie asks

"Yea! I wanna meet her!" Jesse says

Ashleigh, and all of her friends except Nugent RJ, and Meryle sat down in front of DS.

"Can you believe it?" Chrissy says to Ashleigh.

Matt taps Adam on the back.

Adam and Justin turn around.

"Huh?" Adam asks

"Do you know Ashleigh Neely?" Matt asks

"Sure.' He turns around and taps the girl on the back in front of him. "Granddaughter!"

Ashleigh looks up at Adam.

"What Grandpa?" She asks

"This dude wants you!" Adam says pointing to Matt.

Justin looks from Matt to Ashleigh, Ashleigh to Matt.

"Dude! You two look a like!" Justin says

"Thanks Daddy! Like I didn't know that!" Ashleigh says rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Ash." Matt says

"Uh, Matt. Whasup?" Ashleigh asks

"Ok, guys this is my little sister Ashleigh. Ashleigh this is the band." Matt introduces

"Uh, hi." Ashleigh says 

"Who's this?" Erin asks her turning around (She sits in front of Ashleigh)

"My older brother Matt." Ashleigh answers

Jennifer, Tomasina, Jacki nad Christina turn around from beside Ashleigh and look at DS.

"Matt's your brother?" Jennifer asks

"Uh-huh." Ashleigh says


	2. My brother Matt

Chapter 2:

My brother Matt.

Jennifer turns around and looks at Ashleigh.

"Brother?" She asks curiously,

"Uh-huh." Ashleigh replies

"Matt from Dream Street?" Tomasina asks

"Why didn't you tell us?" Christina screams

"Calm down!" Justin says

"Dude!" Jesse whispers "She's cute!"

"Yeah!" Greg says " And so are her friends!"

"GIRLS!" Zump yells

"What did we do now?" Jacki asks 

"I dunno…" Jennifer says

"IT IS NOW HALF TIME HERE AT BELLE VERNON AREA LEPARD STADIUM!" the announcer yells

"Belle Vernon Area?" Adam asks puzzled.

"Don't ask." Stephanie.

"Oookay."

"OK! DREAM STREET! YOU GUYS ARE UP!" Zump yells at them.

They go down the bleachers and onto the field.

They go and sing Lets Get Funky Tonite, I Say Yeah, Sugar Rush, and It Happens Every Time.

They come back,

Christina was so happy that she was jumping up and down, on the bleachers, and she fell, but Frankie caught her before she fell.

"Uh, hi." Christina says turning her head to face him.

"hi." Frankie says letting her go.

"Frankie, stop the flirting!" Chris says rolling his eyes "I'm like sick of it!"

"Dude! Would you shut up?" Justin says to Erin.

"Uh, lemme think about that one…no." Erin replies smiling stupidly.

"I swear!" Justin says shaking his head sadly.


	3. Conversations With Dream Street

Chapter 2:

My brother Matt.

Jennifer turns around and looks at Ashleigh.

"Brother?" She asks curiosly,

"Uh-huh." Ashleigh repiles

"Matt from Dream Street?" Tomasina asks

"Why didn't you tell us?" Christina screams

"Calm down!" Justin says


End file.
